


The Queen of Borg

by Koldthav



Category: Star Trek: Picard
Genre: Action/Adventure, Adventure & Romance, M/M, Romance, Slow Burn
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:21:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24275770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koldthav/pseuds/Koldthav
Summary: Что если все повернулось иначе? Если бы Хью остался жив и Эльнор остался с ним на Артефакте? Что нужно ромуланцам от куба Борг?
Relationships: Elnor/Hugh | Third of Five
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Возможны неточности в матчасти, потому что автора несет. Простите)  
> Рейтинг в следующих главах)

Эльнор нашел его в пустом коридоре, сидящим на полу подле мертвых тел. В ответ на прикосновение к плечу Хью медленно повернул голову. Передатчик Эльнора требовательно пищал и Хью тихо сказал пустым, без искорки чувств, голосом:  
\- Твои друзья, должно быть, ищут тебя.  
Они не совсем друзья, или еще не друзья, но это неважно. Они действительно беспокоились.  
\- Улетайте без меня. Я нужен здесь.  
Он помог Хью подняться. Как спросить, все ли в порядке? Понятно ведь, что не все? Что хоть что-то в порядке? Эльнор заглянул ему в глаза, пытаясь понять, насколько он в себе, сможет сейчас действовать, или нет.  
На щеках у Хью были следы слез, но взгляд Эльнора он встретил твердо и кивнул. Сможет.  
Световая граната разорвалась у них под ногами. Эльнор выхватил меч, но ромуланцы наступали со всех сторон. Его повалили на пол за секунду, заломили руки за спину и стянули наручниками. Кто-то пнул его в бок так, что в глазах потемнело.  
Хью так же сковали, заломив за спину руки, и ударили несколько раз, уже связанного, хотя он не пытался сопротивляться.  
Их повели-потащили куда-то.  
\- Прости,- тихо сказал Хью, когда они оказались рядом. - Это я виноват, что ты в беде.  
Один из ромуланцев ударил его по лицу. Эльнор зло рванулся, но его только встряхнули за шиворот, как нашкодившего щенка.

Эльнор думал, что их запрут в камере, за силовым полем (а то и решетками, кто их тут знает!..) и вовсе не ждал, что окажется в комнате, больше похожей на штаб космической станции.  
Хью ожидал увидеть Нериссу, а не незнакомого ромуланца в форме звездного флота. Ромуланец что-то проглядывал на экране компьютера, но когда их ввели - поднялся навстречу.  
\- Директор Хью!.. За вами послали по моей просьбе. Я надеялся, что вы поможете мне... что здесь происходит?  
Несмотря на растерянность, в его голосе были железные нотки человека, уверенного, что ему подчинятся.  
\- Я же сказал, все распоряжения Нериссы -лейтенанта Риццо - отменены! Отпустить их немедленно!  
\- Прошу прощения за это недоразумение,- обратился он к пленникам. - Прошу, садитесь.  
Когда наручники сняли Хью остался стоять, растирая запястья, и Эльнор последовал его примеру.  
\- Кто вы?  
\- Ринак, Капитан «Хааконы». Мы получили приказ прибыть на Артефакт как можно скорее. Звездный Флот прислал протест, в связи с тем, что лейтенант Риццо была на самом деле одним из агентов Тал Шиар. Я должен был передать ее ромуланскому правительству. Мы добирались на максимальном варпе, но, кажется, опоздали.  
\- Она убила восьмерых экс-боргов,- сказал Хью ровным голосом.  
\- Я соболезную... Вы ранены? Вам нужен врач?  
\- Нет.  
\- Оставьте нас,- велел капитан охране. Он покосился на экран компьютера, покачал головой, и, видя что бывшие пленники не садятся, присел на край стола.  
\- Я понимаю, что вы сейчас совершенно не желаете сотрудничать со мной, но все же вынужден попросить вас не разглашать эту информацию. Кажется Тал Шиар переоценили Нериссу и она... повредилась головой. Она совершенно утратила чувство реальности, преследуя девушку, которую сочла андроидом. Девушку сейчас проверяет Звездный Флот, меня же прислали сюда, разобратся на месте, что произошло. Вы не расскажете мне, что здесь случилось?  
\- На Артефакт прилетел мой друг, адмирал Жан-Люк Пикард. Он искал дочь своего старого друга...  
На миг Эльнору показалось, что Хью сейчас выложит все как есть, но, к счастью, он заставил себя промолчать.  
\- Он назвал имя девушки - Соджи Аша. Я проводил его к ее каюте. Доктора Аши там не оказалось, и я адмирал Пикард попросил устроить ему небольшую экскурсию по Артефакту. После этого, так как Доктор Соджи еще не вернулась, он сказал, что подождет ее, я же должен был вернутся к делам. Через некоторое время мне сообщили, что адмирала нет на Артефакте и я решил, что он отбыл на свой корабль. Нерисса послала за мной охрану и допрашивала, убивая... (голос Хью дрогнул) убивая моих подопечных, но я не знал что еще сказать, кроме того, что адмирал просто вернулся на свой корабль. А потом обнаружилось, что на Артефакт прилетел телохранитель Эльнор, обеспокоенный долгим отсутствием адмирала. Должно быть в суматохе на корабле не заметили его отсутствия... и тут нас арестовала охрана.  
Значит можно и так, мысленно отметил Эльнор. Говорить правду, но не всю. Это еще не ложь... или все-таки она?  
Капитан Ринак нахмурился.  
\- Лейтенант перешла все границы. Что ж, я сообщу об этом Звездному Флоту. Мне также сообщили, что были обнаружены тела ромуланцев из службы безопасности станции. Что вы знаете об этом?  
Эльнор шагнул вперед.  
\- Я - Куват Милат. Я их убил. Я посвятил себя защите директора Хью и его дела, он мой aerreh.  
\- Я подумал, что вы помогаете адмиралу Пикарду.  
\- Он освободил меня от клятвы, потому что более достойная цель звала меня.  
Вот так, он тоже так может. Ни слова неправды, но не совсем правда.  
Капитан Ринак кивнул.  
\- В таком случае не смею больше вас задерживать. Директор Хью, могу я попросить вас позаботится о том, чтобы погибших боргов похоронили в соответствии с их обычаями?  
\- Я немедленно этим займусь, капитан.  
Эльнору показалось, что голос Хью звучит растерянно.  
*****  
\- Что ты сказал капитану, что он просто отпустил нас, несмотря на погибших ромуланцев?- спросил Хью.  
\- Я - Куват Милат. Нас не обвиняют в убийствах. Считается, что если кто-то связался с Куват Милат, он слишком глуп, чтобы сожалеть о его смерти.  
\- И все же, без крайней необходимости, воздержись от убийств на Артефакте.  
Это, возможно, была шутка. Эльнор еще не слишком хорошо разбирался в той части шуток, которая называется «сарказм».  
\- Я запомнил тех, кто бил тебя.  
Хью машинально притронулся к разбитым губам.  
\- Эльнор...  
Хью остановился и оглянулся, проверяя, что они одни. Он взял Эльнора за плечи и заглянул в лицо, словно хотел быть уверен, что тот поймет всю важность следующих слов:  
\- Я очень ценю твою заботу и бесконечно благодарен. Но сейчас, прошу тебя, будь осмотрителен. Я знаю, что ромуланский капитан в чем-то врет нам. Но пока он хочет сотрудничать. Ему нужен Артефакт и технологии боргов, и пока они нужны - другие экс-борги будут в безопасности, понимаешь? Не нужно злить ромуланцев. Прошу тебя.  
\- Хорошо,- неохотно буркнул Эльнор. - Я понял.

******  
В ромуланском обществе не принято говорить о любви. В лучшем случае это тайна, тщательно и надежно оберегаемая. В худшем - слабость, в которой не стоит признаваться. В земных книгах, напротив, любовь часто была центральной частью повествования, и Эльнор привык думать, что люди просто чувствуют все так ярко. А ромуланцы, видимо, нет.   
То, что случилось, когда он увидел Хью, было просто невозможно. Неужели можно хотеть смотреть на кого-то каждую секунду, с трудом заставляя себя отвести глаза, позабыть обо всем на свете...  
По корабельному времени было уже заполночь, но спать не хотелось. Эльнор привел в порядок tan qalanq, разобрался с компьютером, прочел ознакомительный курс про Артефакт, но даже это его не усыпило (хотя он надеялся). Он с удовольствием бы сопровождал Хью, но тот отказался. Сейчас стоило поспать и проснутся утром, когда, возможно, будет что-то интересное, но сон упорно не шел.  
На Артефакте был доступ к общим базам данных Федерации, как и на корабле, и Эльнор, поколебавшись, - ему казалось, что он делает что-то неправильное - произнес:  
\- Компьютер, найди мне информацию о борге Хью.  
\- Хью. Исполнительный директор проекта «Очищение». Настоящее имя неизвестно. Дессигнация Борг - Третий из Пяти. Обнаружен звездолетом "Энтерпрайз" под командованием капитана Пикарда...

Проснувшись утром Эльнор не сразу понял, где находится. Едва заметная вибрация, сопровождавшая каждую секунду полета на варпе, отсутствовала. Они уже прилетели к этому Артефакту?.. а, нет, это было вчера! Пикард, девушка-андроид, экс-борги, Хью... сколько он проспал?  
Оказалось, довольно долго. На экране компьютера мигал значок сообщения.   
\- Воспроизвести. Пожалуйста.   
\- Доброе утро, Эльнор. Капитан Ринак дал тебе стандартный ромуланский допуск, так что ты можешь ходить где угодно, включая серую зону, но все же будь осторожен. Я найду тебя, как только освобожусь.  
Хью улыбнулся и на этом сообщение закончилось. Он выглядел усталым и постаревшим, словно так и не спал ночью.   
Что ж, зато ему совершенно официально разрешено пойти осмотреться.   
Ромуланская часть Артефакта его не интересовала. В то, что называлось «серой зоной» его пропустили без единого вопроса. Здесь коридоры были темнее, там и тут встречались куски, где оставались открытые стены и механизмы Борга. В коридорах стало меньше ромуланцев и людей и больше экс-боргов. Все они безучастно проходили мимо, но иногда Эльнору казалось, что мрачный взгляд пялится на него из чьего-то затылка.   
Первое просторное и многолюдное помещение, куда он заглянул, было чем-то вроде холла. Эльнор заглянул туда и быстро отпрыгнул в сторону, чтобы не мешать медикам, катившим на носилках борга. Настоящего борга.   
\- А ты кто и почему без нашивок?- рявкнули на него.   
эльнор повернулся на голос и встретился взглядом с высокой, крайне недовольно ромуланкой.   
\- Я тут просто осматриваюсь.   
\- Вон,- велела ромуланка. - это медотсек, а не музей!  
\- Я ищу директора Хью,- сообразил ответить Эльнор, но ромуланку это не впечатлило.  
\- Здесь его нет.   
Эльнор решил не ссорится (тем более что в медотсеке ему действительно было нечего делать), но его внимание привлекла темнокожая земная девушка, подбежавшая к ним.   
\- Доктор Васа! Дерек не может встать! Удаление спинногомозгового коннектора нарушило функции верхнего узла как мы и...  
\- Значит ему придется заново научится ходить, только и всего! - отрезала ромуланка. - Пусть ему кто-то поможет пока. Да вот хотя бы он.   
И она бесцеремонно ткнула пальцем в Эльнора.   
\- Отлично! -обрадовалась девушка. -Идем!  
К счастью, большую часть тела борга скрывали длинные полосы дермального регенеранта, а почти все лицо - повязка. Он, конвульсивно подергиваясь, пытался встать с койки, койка шаталась, и Эльнор едва успел подбежать и подставить плечо, прежде чем он рухнул на пол, повалив стоявшую вокруг мебель и приборы.   
Борг... Дерек, поправил себя Эльнор, оказался гораздо тяжелее, чем Эльнор мог предположить, даже учитывая его немалый рост. С другой стороны его быстренько подхватила девушка.   
\- Вот и молодцы, вот и чудненько,- заворковала она отработанно-ласковым тоном. -А теперь давай-ка, успокойся. Идем вперед. Помедленнее...   
Борг... Дерек, явно забыл, что ноги должны идти по очереди, а колени нужно сгибать. Эльнор немного сомневался, что он помнит, что ног у него две. Они смогли сделать четыре шага туда и и обратно вдоль койки. У Эльнора уже дрожали колени, и он совершенно не понимал, как невысокая девушка-доктор может еще и говорить не умолкая. Дерек и вовсе дышал так, что казалось, его легкие должны лопнуть. Наконец они общими усилиями воодрузили экс-борга обратно на койку.   
\- Вот видишь, все идет просто отлично!-жизнерадостно обьявила доктор. - Пара недель и ты отлично сможешь ходить сам!   
Дерек за все это время не произнес ни слова, но ее это абсолютно не смущало. Как и то, что на ее слова он не отреагировал вовсе, а перевел взгляд на Эльнора.   
\- Знакомся, это... а как тебя зовут?   
\- Эльнор.   
\- Вот, это Эльнор. Он отлично тебе помог, правда?  
Здоровый глаз у Дерека был светло-карий, почти золотистый.   
\- Здравствуй. Эээ... привет,- неуверенно сказал Эльнор, потому что его молчание напрягало.   
Доктор подмигнула ему.   
\- Спасибо тебе за помощь.   
Дерек не сводил с него взгляда и это было немного жутковато.   
\- Я пойду,- сообщил Эльнор доктору, отступая назад. Повернувшись к выходу, Эльнор обнаружил, что Хью стоит у двери и наблюдает за ними. На лице у него было странное выражение - не то озадаченное, не то восхищенное, а может и то и другое одновременно.   
Эльнор поспешил к нему.  
\- Не ожидал увидеть тебя здесь,- сказал Хью вместо приветствия.  
\- Я просто вышел осмотреться.   
\- И в итоге оказалось, что ты помогаешь Дереку?  
\- Меня попросила доктор… доктор Васа.- припомнил Эльнор имя пожилой ромуланки. Хью понимающе кивнул.  
\- По мнению Васы ты либо занят делом, либо зря потребляешь кислород. Пойдем, у меня есть немного времени. Покажу тебе Артефакт.   
Хью повел его по серому сектору, включавшему, помимо медотсека, жилые комнаты экс-боргов, зону отдыха и столовую, несколько лабораторий, где изучались технологии боргов, и несколько относительно безопасных коридоров Куба.   
\- Все коридоры с серыми метками безопасны, но все равно лучше лишний раз ничего в них трогай. Коридоры с красными - еще не проверены.  
\- Я ходил по таким, когда искал Пикарда,- отмахнулся Эльнор. Хью пожал плечами, как бы говоря - «на твой страх и риск».  
\- Вернемся в столовую. В большинстве кают нет репликаторов, а там где установлены - нельзя реплицировать ничего сложнее воды или кофе. Экономия энергии. Нам ее очень не хватает.  
Еда из репликаторов, по мнению Эльнора, везде была одинаковой, так что если здесь технологии и были хуже чем на «Сирене» он этого не заметил. Зато репликатор был настроен на широкий выбор ромуланских блюд. Хью вообще не ел, только пил какую-то преотвратно выглядящую комковатую смесь.   
\- Я могу кое-что спросить?- уточнил Эльнор. Ему было любопытно, но он уже научился задавать все эти вежливые уточняющие вопросы.   
\- Конечно.  
\- Ты не можешь есть обычную еду?  
\- О,- Хью заглянул в свой стакан.- Могу. Но белковый коктейль - это быстрее и удобнее. Я так толком и не привык к настоящей еде.  
Отвечал он просто, словно вопрос был сполне обыденным и Эльнор осмелел.  
\- Тот… тот экс-борг, которому я помогал, Дерек. Откуда вы узнали как его зовут?  
\- Он сам сказал. А, при тебе он все время молчал? Он может говорить, если хочет.   
\- Понятно.   
\- Прости, но мне пора. - Хью поднялся. - И спасибо тебе.  
За что, Эльнор уточнить не догадался.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ромуланский словарь
> 
> aerreh - букв. "ценность", термин для обозначения человека или идеи которым посвящает себя Куват Милат ( авт. на основе англо-Рромуланского словаря https://www.angelfire.com/ma/HHirl/rdictionary.html)
> 
> tan qalanq - меч, который использует Эльнор (отсюда: https://memory-alpha.fandom.com/wiki/Tan_qalanq)


	2. Глава 2

В первые дни жизнь на Артефакте очень напоминала жизнь на «Сирене» между перелетами. Однообразно. Не то, чтобы Эльнор ожидал приключений каждый день, конечно.   
Он лазил по федеральной базе данных, бессистемно но активно: надо же было, в конце-концов, понимать, о чем говорят окружающие. Так что Эльнор поглощал статьи о боргах, немного - компьютерах, и тоннами - об организации оранжерей на космических станциях. Оранжереями он заинтересовался случайно.  
В зоне отдыха было несколько помещений, предназначенных для различных «психологических занятий» как это назвал Хью, и в итоге не пригодившихся. Была комната с учебными компьютерами и там Эльнор несколько раз видел других боргов, был крошечный спортивный зал, пустой и необорудованный, и была оранжерея. Ее устроили на Артефакте двое ученых из Федерации, но их работа была закончена, и они улетели два месяца назад. С тех пор оранжереей никто не интересовался. Эльнор, отчаянно скучавший по зелени и нормальному воздуху, пошел туда просто из любопытства.   
В оранжерее же его и нашел Хью спустя шесть часов. Увидеа Эльнора он облегченно улыбнулся.  
\- Я уж испугался было, что что-то случилось.   
Эльнор тыльной стороной руки - ладони были в земле - убрал с лица выбившуюся из хвоста прядь.   
\- Я решил здесь немного поработать. Солнцеголовки надо было срезать еще недели две назад. Теперь они есть не только в своем горшке, но и в пятич соседних. Надо почитать про питательный раствор - думаю его давно пора поменять. И про все растения, о которых я не слышал, но не думаю, что вот эти корни вылезшие из горшка должны так висеть.   
Прядь свалилась обратно на глаза и Эльнор раздраженно мотнул головой. Хью неуверенно спросил:   
\- Позволь мне?   
Эльнор наклонился и Хью так осторожно, словно боялся прикасаться к нему, заправил волосы обратно в хвост.   
\- Если тебе по душе такая работа, было бы просто отлично, если бы ты взялся присматривать за растениями.   
\- Раньше мне не нравилось копаться в земле. Не слишком. Это была просто часть домашней работы. Но здесь я скучаю по зелени. И по солнцу.   
Хью сочувственно кивнул.   
\- Тогда все здесь в твоем распоряжении. Если нужны будут какие-то инструменты или материалы...  
\- Я помню про ограниченные ресурсы. 

Потянулись дни, похожие один на другой, но при этом совершенно не скучные, в отличие от жизни в храме. Здесь никто не указывал ему что делать, не было раз и навсегда установленного распорядка, и Эльнор с удовольствием распоряжался этой свободой. Помимо оранжереи он ежедневно работал в реабилитационном отделении. Вначале - просто тягловой силой: помоги встать, поддержи, пару шагов по коридору, принеси, унеси. Кроме Дерека, который учился ходить, было еще несколько экс-боргов, которых Эльнор запомнил, и которые знали его: андорианская девушка, землянин, пожилая ТКел. Как-то Васа застала его в тот момент, когда Эльнор присев на койку к андорианке, тыкал в планшет, пытаясь выяснить, что именно она хочет послушать. Сама она не могла этого сделать, потому что как раз училась синхронизировать движения рук с глазами. Эльнор вошел на сотой неудачной попытке, спас планшет от приземления на пол, а палату - от клингонской оперы. И принялся помогать.   
Андорианка вначале шарахнулась от него и занавесилась покрывалом, но потом выставила из-за ширмы любопытный глаз и шепотом командовала:  
\- Не это. Тоже не это. Дальше.   
Васа подняла брови, изучила Эльнора, андорианку, погрозила ему пальцем и ушла. А вечером скинула Эльнору сообщение, содержащее сто шестнадцать часов инструктажа по контактам с экс-боргами, пострадавшими от боргов, базовой психологией некоторых рас и контактам с существами с ПТСР. И дату экзамена приписала, конечно.   
Васа Эльнору нравилась. Она напоминала ему Куват Милат, тем, что всегда была откровенна до грубости. Кроме того, она была единственной ромуланкой с кем он общался на Артефакте. Служба безопасности ромулан не простила ему убитых, и он им тоже много чего не собирался прощать.   
Оранжерея оставалась практически его собственностью. Кроме Эльнора туда никто не приходил, и никто не вмешивался в то, что он делает. Эльнор привык быть там один, работать, разговаривая сам с собой или с растениями, и очень удивился, увидев однажды в оранжерее Хью.   
Вначале Эльнор очень боялся, что теперь, когда не нужно убивать сумасшедших ромуланок и драться со службой безопасности, Хью потеряет к нему интерес. Но они как минимум раз в несколько дней обедали вместе, Хью расспрашивал про оранжерею и беспокоился, не замучила ли Эльнора суровая Васа...   
\- Я пришел, чтобы узнать, не нужна ли тебе помощь. У меня сегодня выходной.   
\- Я думал, выходной нужен чтобы отдыхать.   
Хью только отмахнулся.  
\- Смена деятельности - лучший отдых. Я два дня заполнял отчеты для ромуланской стороны. Но предупреждаю: я в растениях совсем ничего не смыслю.   
Эльнор невольно улыбнулся. Странно было слышать, что тот, кто управляет целым проектом говорит «ничего не смыслю» в таких простых вещах, как прополка и обрезка.   
\- Ну... я собирался подвязывать денобианский горох. - Эльнор, оказавшись в роли учителя, слегка растерялся. - Вот, смотри, те отростки, которые красные, еще гнутся. Их нужно поднимать и заплетать, чтобы горох рос вверх...  
Хью действительно в первый раз делал что-то подобное. Он осторожно поднял длинную плеть и помедлил, явно боясь ее сломать неосторожным движением. Эльнор накрыл его руку своей и показал куда заплетать длинный красный ус, так было куда проще чем обьяснить словами.   
Хью покосился на него, словно был удивлен прикосновением, и Эльнор внезапно смутившись, отдернул руку. Вышло очень глупо. Он почувствовал, как горят кончики ушей, но, к счастью, Хью больше на него не смотрел, сосредоточившись на растениях. Он вдруг стал выглядеть грустным и уставшим. Но прежде, чем Эльнор спросил, в чем дело, Хью словно встряхнулся, и когда повернулся к Эльнору снова улыбался.  
\- Вот так правильно?   
\- Да. Я обидел тебя? Я раньше ничему других не учил.  
Хью покачал головой.  
\- Нет. Ты отлично объясняешь.  
Вдвоем работать было веселее. Эльнор сам не заметил, как начал рассказывать Хью о том, что делает в оранжерее:  
\- Я прочел отчеты специалистов из Федерации. Спасибо, что открыл мне доступ, это было очень полезно. Но, мне кажется, поддерживать оранжерею такой, какой они ее задумали, потребует слишком много ресурсов.  
\- Вот как! Почему? Я совершенно не в курсе, все время было не до того.   
\- Они хотели создать «место наблюдения» - высадить такие растения и цветы, чтобы каждый день можно было бы приходить, наблюдать за ними и каждый день что-то менялось бы. Но их план требует четырехкратного потребления энергии от того, что есть сейчас. Я сохранил гиацинты - это земной цветок, они все равно будут расти под колпаком из-за сильного запаха, ромуланские розы-однодневки и немного баджорских «живых сфер». Все остальное было поздно спасать, так что пустующие ящики я занял растениями попроще.  
\- О. И какими же?  
Учился Хью невероятно быстро. Сейчас его руки словно двигались сами, а смотрел он больше не на растения, а на Эльнора. было даже немного жаль: Эльнор не отказался бы еще раз коснутся его пальцев…. хотя это выглядело бы, наверное, ужасно глупо.  
\- Я вырос в бедной колонии, поэтому лучше всего умею выращивать еду. Конечно, на весь Артефакт этого не хватит, но те, кто захочет смогут попробовать денобианский горох,- Эльнор покачал за плеть куст, который они подвязывали.- Андорианскую фирру, это ягода такая, ей вообще освещение не нужно, сквах, маренты и помидоры.   
\- Отличная идея. Думаю, многим экс-боргам будет проще учится есть обычную еду, если ее можно будет попробовать живую, не из репликатора.   
\- А ты бы хотел? Попробовать что-то прямо с грядки?- такое желание с образом Хью как-то не вязалось, но тот кивнул.   
\- Конечно! Очень необычный опыт.   
В оранжерее было теплее чем в других частях Куба, хотя обогревались растения в основном узконаправленными лампами. Эльнор привык к жаркой погоде, а вот Хью было некомфортно, но он даже не попытался расстегнуть куртку.   
\- Если ты не против, я бы предложил немного прерваться,- предложил Хью, когда с денубианским горохом было покончено. - Как насчет ледяного сока? Или, например, мороженого?  
\- Что это?  
\- Мороженое? Ты не знаешь?  
\- Нет.

В памяти репликатора «Сирены» было множество экзотичной еды, и Эльнор много чего попробовал, но до мороженого как-то не дошло.   
Хью поставил перед ним стеклянную мисочку, полную чего-то, подозрительно напоминающего очередной белковый коктейль. Эльнор так и сказал. Хью улыбнулся:   
\- На самом деле, по составу это оно и есть, но, говорят, очень вкусно. Попробуй.   
На следующие четверть часа Эльнор полностью выпал из разговора, происходящего вокруг и, возможно, этой галактики. Хотя выглядело это «мороженое» не слишком аппетитно, вкус, а также то, что оно правда было ледяным и при этом таяло во рту как снег из книжек….  
Хью совершенно не расстраивало, что Эльнор перестал поддерживать беседу. Он просто наблюдал за выражениями его лица в процессе поглощения мороженого, и улыбался.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> В следующей серии: сбежавший экс-борг и столкновение с капитаном Ринаком.


End file.
